V7.19
| Zmiany = *Aktualizacja *Przeróbka | Związane = Opis patcha 7.19 | Poprzedni = V7.18 | Następny = V7.20 }} __TOC__ oraz , który to duet od dość długiego czasu wykrzywiał styl gry w dolnej alei. Chcemy wyraźniej ukierunkować ich siły i — w przypadku Janny — upewnić się, że ma jakieś słabe strony, które mogą wykorzystać przeciwnicy, ze względu na jej potęgę w późnej fazie gry. Korzystamy także z okazji, aby zaktualizować umiejętności , odbierając mu trochę mocy (zasięg), ale także zwiększając obrażenia. Azir ma teraz wyraźne słabości, które mogą wykorzystać przeciwnicy, dlatego możemy zostawić go w lepszym położeniu niż we wcześniejszych patchach. Kończąc, nie otrzymał żadnych większych zmian od momentu, w którym usunęliśmy półtora roku temu. Przyglądamy się jego zestawowi umiejętności, aby nadać mu wyraźniejszą tożsamość. W tym patchu zaktualizowaliśmy wielu bohaterów, więc zapoznajcie się ze zmianami, zanim wskoczycie na Summoner's Rift!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Phillip „Costy” Costigan, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 4.10.2017 Naprawiony błąd * **A co by było, gdyby walczył prawdziwą bronią: Naprawiono błąd, w którym w określonych warunkach Jax powodował zawieszenie gier. 28.09.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca *Było wietrznie: Procent dodatkowej prędkości ruchu zadawany jako obrażenia magiczne z zmniejszony na wczesnych poziomach z 35% ⇒ 15/25/25% na poziomach 1/7/13 *Tarcze w dół: Tarcza zmniejszona z 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. ⇒ 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. 27.09.2017 Naprawiony błąd *Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że tylko połowa cząsteczek była wyświetlana przy rzuceniu. 27.09.2017 Aktualizacja wyważająca . W rezultacie przesadziliśmy w drugą stronę, przez co Janna stała się jeszcze mocniejsza, dlatego teraz obniżamy jej podstawowe statystyki. W ciągu tego patcha i w kolejnym będziemy się przyglądać jej mocy i temu jak ją wyraża.}} *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 335 jedn. ⇒ 320 jedn. *Podstawowa mana: 409.52 pkt. ⇒ 350 pkt. *Podstawowe zdrowie: 525 pkt. ⇒ 500 pkt. *Lekka bryza: Koszt many został zwiększony do 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. Bohaterowie *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 524,4 pkt. ⇒ 540 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 325 jedn. ⇒ 335 jedn. * (Zmniejszony zasięg przekierowania żołnierzy. Poprawki wyważające.) **Zasięg rzucenia: 875 jedn. ⇒ 720 jedn. **Długość włóczni: 300 jedn. ⇒ 370 jedn. **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 11/9,5/8/6,5/5 sek. **Obrażenia podstawowe: 65/85/105/125/145 pkt. ⇒ 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności **System ziomali: Żołnierze grupują się bliżej siebie, gdy się pojawiają * (Zasięg ataku został zmniejszony (zasięg przyzywania nieco zwiększony). Zwiększone obrażenia od ataku żołnierzy.) **Zasięg rozkazywania żołnierzom: 800 jedn. ⇒ 660 jedn. **Zasięg rzucenia: 450 jedn. ⇒ 500 jedn. **'USUNIĘTO' - Zabójcy totemów: Żołnierze Azira nie mogą już atakować totemów i talizmanów. **Obrażenia podstawowe: 50/52/54/56/58/60/63/66/70/84/98/112/126/139/153/167/181/195 pkt. ⇒ 60/62/64/66/68/75/80/85/95/105/115/125/135/145/155/165 /175/185 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - W kupie siła: Azir zyskuje dodatkowe 20/30/40/50/60% prędkości ataku na 5 sekund za każdym razem, gdy przywoła żołnierza, a posiada już dwóch na polu bitwy. **Ładowanie amunicji: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dźganie to trudna robota: Dźgnięcia zadają 40/70/100% obrażeń drugorzędnym celom (na poziomach 1/6/11) * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie tarczy od mocy umiejętności: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Czas działania tarczy: 4 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Tarcza z góry: Azir otrzymuje teraz tarczę po rzuceniu E, a nie po trafieniu wrogiego bohatera. **Do boju: Jeśli Azir trafi wrogiego bohatera, natychmiast zyskuje ładunek W. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Samochodziki z Shurimy: Żołnierze muru mogą teraz przeszkodzić wrogom w doskoku nad nimi tylko, gdy sami są w ruchu. Po dotarciu do celu żołnierze muru zachowują się jak zwykłe elementy terenu. **Rozmiar muru: 4/5/6 żołnierzy ⇒ 5/6/7 żołnierzy **Czas odnowienia: 140/120/100 sek. ⇒ 120/105/90 sek. lub odizolowanych pojedynków . Xin Zhao, były gladiator, specjalizuje się w tworzeniu pojedynków podczas walk drużynowych i chcieliśmy, aby jego umiejętności to oddawały.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,676 jedn. ⇒ 0,645 jedn. **Skalowanie prędkości ataku: 2,6% ⇒ 3,5% *'NOWOŚĆ:' **'NOWOŚĆ' - Musicie być jak szalona rzeka: Co trzeci atak zadaje 20/40/60/80% (na poziomach 1/6/11/16) całkowitych obrażeń od ataku jako dodatkowe obrażenia. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Nie tym ostrym końcem: Co trzeci atak leczy Xin Zhao. * **Obrażenia: 15/30/45/60/75 pkt. ⇒ 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ:' (Xin Zhao wykonuje szybkie cięcie na obszarze w kształcie stożka przed sobą, a następnie pchnięcie włócznią w linii. Wszyscy wrogowie trafieni pchnięciem zostają spowolnieni o 50% na 1,5 sek.) **Obrażenia cięcia: 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) **Obrażenia pchnięcia: 30/65/100/135/170 pkt. (+0,85 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) **Jak tajfun, który obali mur: Czas rzucenia Z Wiatru Gromu jest skracany przez dodatkową prędkość ataku. * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many **Obrażenia: 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. **Czas działania spowolnienia: 2 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - A równocześnie tak tajemniczy: Użycie Zuchwałej Szarży zwiększa prędkość ataku Xin Zhao o 40/45/50/55/60% na 5 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ:' **'USUNIĘTO' - Zbyt wytrzymały: Nie daje już dodatkowego pancerza i odporności na magię. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Jak księżyc, co wygląda tu zza chmur: Przez 3 sekundy po użyciu Gardy Półksiężyca Xin Zhao nie będzie otrzymywał żadnych obrażeń od bohaterów, którzy znajdują się ponad 450 jedn. od niego. Czas działania zostaje wydłużony poprzez atakowanie bohaterów. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Teraz mnie nie zatrzymacie: Aatroxa nie można od teraz powstrzymać w trakcie lądowania po użyciu Mrocznego Lotu. * **Dodatkowy zasięg ataku: 175 jedn. ⇒ 225 jedn. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe zdrowie: 524,4 pkt. ⇒ 475 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,543 jedn. ⇒ 0,568 jedn. **Wrodzona dodatkowa prędkość ataku: 15% ⇒ 10% **Prędkość ataku na poz. 1: 0,625 jedn. (bez zmian) **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2% ⇒ 4% * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wieże mają głowy: W Głowę aktywuje się na wieżach. * **Obrażenia przebicia: 50% obrażeń zadanych wrogom trafionym po pierwszym ⇒ 67% obrażeń zadanych wrogom trafionym po pierwszym * **Czas działania pułapki: 90 sek. ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 sek. **Dodatkowe obrażenia : 10/55/100/145/190 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 40/90/140/190/240 pkt. (+0,4/0,55/0,7/0,85/1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) **Czas trwania ujawnienia celu: 8 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. **Czas ładowania: 45/32,5/20/12,5/10 sek. ⇒ 30/24/19/15/12 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 475 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn. **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 52 pkt. ⇒ 46 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3 pkt. ⇒ 1,5 pkt. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,61% ⇒ 2,95% **Prędkość pocisku podstawowego ataku: 1200 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. **Podstawowe zdrowie: 487 pkt. ⇒ 525 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia: 78 pkt. ⇒ 70 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Bzium: Janna odnosi teraz korzyść z 8% zwiększenia prędkości ruchu Pomyślnych Wiatrów. **'NOWOŚĆ' -Dziobanie: Podstawowe ataki Janny i zaklęcia uderzające w jeden cel zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne w wysokości 35% jej dodatkowej prędkości ruchu. **Pędzące dziobanie: 8% zwiększenia prędkości ruchu z Pomyślnych Wiatrów wlicza się do dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych umiejętności. Tak więc przy podstawowej prędkości ruchu Janny, która wynosi 335 jedn., same Pomyślne Wiatry dają 9,38 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych. * **Koszt: 90/105/120/135/150 pkt. many ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. many **Czas działania odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **Zasięg: 850-1742,5 jedn., zależnie od czasu ładowania ⇒ 1000-1750 jedn., zależnie od czasu ładowania **'NOWOŚĆ' - Punktualność: Wyjąca Wichura zawsze osiąga punkt końcowy w ciągu 1,5 sek. co oznacza, że w pełni naładowana porusza się o 75% szybciej od natychmiastowego rzucenia. * **Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. **Czas działania spowolnienia: 3 sekundy ⇒ 2 sekundy **Bierna prędkość ruchu: 9/11/13/15/17% ⇒ 6/7/8/9/10% **Zasięg: 600 jedn., mierzone między środkami obszarów trafienia ⇒ 550 jedn., mierzone między środkami obszarów trafienia (zasięg zwiększony przeciwko dużym celom, zmniejszony przeciwko małym celom) * **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 18/16/14/12/10 sek. , ponieważ takie przedmioty jak czy stają się jeszcze potężniejsze, gdy jego umiejętność bierna jest dostępna. To da przeciwnikom Malphite'a coś, na co mogą zwracać uwagę podczas grania przeciwko niemu. #Kontrowanie}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Brutalny granit: Bierny pancerz Brutalnych Uderzeń jest teraz potrojony, gdy jest aktywna. **Bierny pancerz: 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. stałego pancerza ⇒ 10/15/20/25/30 procent pancerza * **Prędkość pocisku:RĘDKOŚĆ POCISKU 1200 jedn. ⇒ 1400 jedn. * **Rezonans: Jeżeli zostanie zbuforowana, zadziała w miejscu docelowym, gdy kula przestanie się poruszać. * **Sejsmiczność: Jeżeli zostanie zbuforowana, zadziała w miejscu docelowym, gdy kula przestanie się poruszać. *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa mana: 300 pkt. ⇒ 340 pkt. * **Koszt: 55/60/65/70/75 pkt. many ⇒ 55 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Koszt: 60 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many *Ogólne zmiany **Nie oglądamy, kupujemy: Polecane przedmioty Ornna zostały dopasowane. **Mądre zakupy: Interfejs minisklepu Ornna teraz priorytetowo traktuje regenerację zdrowia zamiast obrażeń od ataku podczas wybierania, które przedmioty mają być wyświetlone. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Potrójny brak krytyków: Obrażenia dodatkowe nie są już zwiększane, jeśli atak trafi krytycznie **Obrażenia: 30/35/40/45/50% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia procenta zdrowia: 6/7,5/9/10,5/12% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 4/6/8/10/12% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Minimalne obrażenia: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 50/65/80/95/110 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Jeszcze jedną turę: Jeśli bohater zginie w przeciągu 3 sekund od otrzymania obrażeń od Vayne, czas trwania Godziny Sądu zostanie wydłużony o 4 sekundy. Nie może to wydłużyć czasu trwania ponad początkowe maksimum. oraz . Ponieważ Ciemną Materią trudno jest trafić, chcemy Veigarowi to ułatwić.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 525 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn. **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 5,42 pkt. ⇒ 6,5 pkt. **Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,55 pkt. ⇒ 0,6 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **'NOWOŚĆ' - Więcej zrzutów: Każde 50 ładunków skraca czas odnowienia Ciemnej Materii o 10% (multiplikatywnie) Przedmioty *'NOWOŚĆ' - Bez zmian: Uleczenie lub osłonięcie sojuszniczego bohatera zapewnia teraz premię Ognistego Trybularza także użytkownikowi, a nie tylko sojusznikowi. *'USUNIĘTO' - Leczenie przy trafieniu: Wzmocnienie Ognistego Trybularza nie przywraca już zdrowia. *Prędkość ataku: 25% ⇒ 20-35% (na poziomach 1-18) *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 25 pkt. ⇒ 20-35 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Łączny koszt: 900 szt. złota ⇒ 1000 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 300 szt. złota ⇒ 400 szt. złota *Odbijane obrażenia: 20 pkt. ⇒ 15 pkt. *Naprawiony błąd: Nie nakłada już na wrogów niebędących bohaterami , Kolczasta Kolczuga miała świetne komponenty. Ponieważ osłabiamy ten pierwszy przedmiot, chcemy ulepszyć drugi, by wciąż był opłacalny.}} *Pancerz: 75 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. , ), Ostrze Nocy wypada słabo. Chcemy, by gracze brali pod uwagę ten przedmiot, więc wzmacniamy jego unikalne zalety.}} *Czas działania tarczy magii: 5 sek. ⇒ 7 sek. *Czas odnowienia użycia: 45 sekund ⇒ 40 sekund *Łączny koszt: 2500 szt. złota ⇒ 2650 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 950 szt. złota ⇒ 1100 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2250 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 400 szt. złota ⇒ 250 szt. złota *Obrażenia spalenia sojuszników **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Mocny początek: Początkowe obrażenia zwiększone z 17,5% obrażeń od podstawowego ataku ⇒ do 25% obrażeń od podstawowego ataku **Całkowite obrażenia spalenia: Wciąż 50% ataku podstawowego *Przymierze Mrozu i Ognia **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Wolne spalanie: Burza mrozu aktywuje się teraz, kiedy spowolni podpalonego wroga, zamiast przy atakowaniu podpalonego wroga. Tarcze magii *Wyprostowane spaghetti: Tarcze magii blokują teraz tylko pierwsze zaklęcie, a nie wszystkie, które trafiają w momencie zniszczenia tarczy. *Zmiany dotyczą: , , , . Rotacyjny tryb gry Nowe elementy: * , , i są już dostępni w Oblężeniu Nexusa. *Rada dla Kayna: Można przejść za miejsce pojawiania się wrogów, ale nie radzimy, gdyż albowiem lasery. *Rada dla Ornna: Można tworzyć wspomagacze wszędzie na mapie. Naprawione błędy: *Dźwięk (W) nie jest już odtwarzany po zmianie rundy. *Wydarzenia unikalne dla jednej drużyny (np. niszczenie wież, zabijanie bohaterów) są teraz wyświetlane dla odpowiedniej drużyny w powtórkach. * i otrzymują odpowiednią liczbę ładunków za niszczenie wspomagaczy. Sygnały na tablicy wyników Transfery kont Wybór bohaterów *Sortowanie punktów maestrii: Dodaliśmy rozwijaną listę obok paska wyszukiwania, która pozwala posortować bohaterów od największej do najmniejszej liczby punktów maestrii. *Filtr Skrzyń Hextech: Użyjcie filtra, aby sprawdzić, na których bohaterach nie zdobyliście jeszcze skrzyń hextech (tylko w kolejkach nierankingowych). Naprawione błędy *Naprawiono błąd, który polegał na tym, że aktywowanie na sojuszniku znajdującym się poza zasięgiem sprawiało, że gracz podchodził do niego i używał przedmiotu na najbliższym, a nie wybranym, sojuszniku. *Efekty graficzne nie pozostają już na stałe, kiedy użyje na nim , kiedy Twitch będzie zaczynał się ukrywać. * działa teraz prawidłowo na boty na Twisted Treeline. *Włócznia Jarvana IV nie pojawia się już koło niego, kiedy używa kombinacji i . * może teraz rzucać , kiedy jest przegrzany. * nie zaczyna się odnawiać, jeśli jego zostanie zniszczony w trakcie lotu. *Przywrócono różowy kolor w trakcie jej animacji . * i odzyskali cienie swoich helikopterów podczas animacji . * nie korzysta już z efektu graficznego użycia , kiedy używa . *Cień śmierci nie pozostaje już na stałe. *Przywrócono efekty graficzne . * z powrotem mają efekty graficzne przy trafieniu. * nie ma już błędnych efektów graficznych kostura. *Z Totemu Nowego Horyzontu usunięto tymczasowe efekty graficzne. *Model nie rozciąga się już podczas strzelania w trakcie . *Tarcze na teraz podążają za modelem podczas animacji . *Światła drona nie znikają już przy zmianach położenia kamery podczas animacji . *Podczas animacji żartu jej palce nie przenikają już przez miecz. * jest lepszej jakości na bardzo niskich ustawieniach. *Przywrócono animację Obrony Terytorialnej . * nie ma już widocznych szwów na bardzo niskich ustawieniach. *Efekt graficzny uderzenia przy trafieniu wroga został przywrócony. *Macki nie przekształcają się już gwałtownie w trakcie animacji. * nie ma już pustej przestrzeni w broni — przywrócono efekt graficzny. * jest teraz przyjaźniejszy rozgrywce niezależnie od trybu dla daltonistów. * nie mruczy już we wszystkich swoich liniach dialogowych. *Niebieskie macki nie migoczą już na niektórych ustawieniach graficznych. *Naprawiliśmy błąd gramatyczny występujący, kiedy wypadnie więcej niż jeden fragment klucza. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy W patchu 7.19 wydane zostaną następujące skórki: * * * * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.19: * * en:V7.19 Kategoria:Aktualizacje